


【莫薩】Murder

by burntgoldfish



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntgoldfish/pseuds/burntgoldfish
Summary: 薩列里覺得每聽一次莫札特的曲子自己就死了一次。





	【莫薩】Murder

**Author's Note:**

> \- 很ㄎㄧㄤ Cult感十足  
> \- 薩老師視角碎碎念 札特只有台詞  
> \- BE(。  
> \- 那個時代沒有指揮棒我知道但我就是要寫（

薩列里覺得每聽一次莫札特的曲子自己就死了一次。

第一次聽後宮誘逃的排演時，莫札特手中的指揮棒精準地刺穿他的咽喉，他一句虛假的針砭或真摯的讚美都講不出來。費加洛婚禮的序曲才剛下，他的後腦勺就被重錘砸碎了，不確定自己有沒有當場跪到地上，之後他坐在歌劇院的包廂中動彈不得，全身的骨頭再被一根根慢慢地敲碎。唐璜那次他和男主角一起被拖入地獄，被地獄的業火燒死。

更別說，在宮中無數的排演和作曲，簡直是公開處刑。薩列里走在走廊上時不時就會被門縫流洩出來的樂音刺成蜂窩。

如果可以，他要當庭指控那個小渾蛋100條殺人罪，以受害者和汙點證人的身分。

而他現在手裡握著最新的證物。

他剛剛又死了一次，在讀完莫札特為他寫的曲子之後。

-

那金髮的瘋子小天才在宴會廳的長桌上蹦跳著獻上告白的時候，還以為這下是要讓他羞愧而死。好在大家都當他醉了，薩列里也以為他醉了，然而在他撞進懷裡塞給自己一份譜時，他知道這隻狐狸再清醒不過了。

「回家再看吧，親愛的大師，我怕您會承受不住。」

...果然一切都是蓄意謀殺！

這次是被溺死的，被某種柔軟而黏膩的蜜糖。他缺氧而雙眼發黑的直接倒在地上，還撞到了一旁的琴凳。他趕緊伸手摸著後腦杓確定沒有什麼溫暖的液體，不然死因可能就要改為失血過多了。

但嚴格來說他不是直接被莫札特殺死的－－他在腦海裡將紙上躍動的音符化為音樂，然後，死了。這下他自己也算是共犯了，真是高明啊。

誰叫你不馬上把譜丟到火爐裡呢。

憔悴的宮廷樂師站在鏡子前面，手指撫過雙眼，沾滿眼淚的鬍鬚，和他剛剛修補好自己的痕跡。他覺得自己就像被摔碎後硬拼湊回來的瓷器花瓶，明明滿是傷痕還要強作正經的證明自己還是只完好的花瓶，取悅人的那種。

他靜靜的蹲下捲曲著，修長的雙手覆過無血色的面龐，長嘆口氣。他明天就去回絕莫札特的心意，正如同他必須回絕他的音樂一般。

-

薩列里沒預料到的是，接下來的一個月他不停地收到新的曲子。

這種感覺就像不停的收到一朵飽含心意的玫瑰，連帶著一瓶毒藥，一枚繩結，或是一把利刃，等待著收件人拿它們來終結自己的性命－－喔不，他剛才差點就真的抓了桌上的小刀往自己手腕捅下去了。

簡直就像是遇到糾纏不清的恐怖情人，薩列里感到自己快要被逼瘋了。

但那些樂譜他一張都沒有丟到火爐裡。

音樂家跪坐在地毯上，火光熔在他含著淚的雙眼中。他正從剛剛的死亡恢復過來，思考著這樣他的證詞是不是越來越不利，畢竟最近都是他親自－－也可以說是欣然－－下手的。  
不得不說從高空墜落時，那段飄浮般的過程令人心跳加速，景色也很美，而且在他摔得粉身碎骨之前可能就先被自己的眼淚淹死了。還有沉入深海前那熱帶魚和珊瑚斑斕的色彩也很美，在被水壓壓碎胸膛然後淹死之前。最近這幾次可能都是淹死的。

他發誓之後數次在宮中遇到莫札特都看見他一副得逞了的樣子。

「大師！您很喜歡我送您的曲子吧？」

「不管您拒絕我幾次我都不會放棄的！我對您的愛就如同作曲的靈感般源源不絕！」

「我還會繼續給您送曲子的！什麼都無法阻止我！」

如果得不到你就要毀了你。

沃夫岡．阿瑪迪斯．莫札特你這個可怕可恨又可愛的人！

-

安東尼奧．薩列里欣然的接受了自己的死亡。

應該說，他接受了每聽一次莫札特的曲子就會死一次的事實，並承認自己無法拒絕它。

看破人生的音樂家現在跟那位小天才兇手坐在同一架鋼琴前，共同規畫著自己下一次的被謀殺計畫。是的，這相當的詭異。但主事者十分堅持要薩列里參與和評論，並強調他本身也相當有這方面的才華。

現在他徹底的成為共犯了，還是幕後藏鏡人的那種。

他和莫札特達成協議，每次都要在沒有人會看到的地方將自己殺掉，不留痕跡地。就像打破花瓶的孩子必須將碎片給掃個乾淨一樣。不用為他造墓哀悼什麼的，草草把屍體埋好就好。他會盡量的維持自己的儀態，像是準備接受處決的將軍，抬頭挺胸，死掉，然後再狼狽地從墓里爬出來。

講的好像很容易似的。

顫抖著的樂師仍不時會不小心流下許多淚，一旁狡猾的狐狸會輕輕地將那些珍貴的淚珠叼走，連著從唇間漏出的那些嗚咽，還有很多其他的。

薩列里覺得他最近都是熱死的，被由內而外地燒穿。或是說直接融成一攤什麼，像是初春屋瓦上的冰霜，被人擁抱的雪人，或是孩子舌尖上的冰淇淋。

如同協議所說那樣，一切都在沒有人會發現的地方發生。

「我愛您，我的大師，安東尼奧。」

薩列里在內心發誓，一定會親手拿刀扎穿這個小天才的脖子。

然後他閉上眼，用吻承接今日分的毒藥。

-

薩列里覺得很憤怒。

明明他才是受害者。

他帶著這幾年收到、被轉交、撿起、購買回的無數樂譜，他一直珍藏的證物，直奔上馬車準備抗告。馬車停在冷清的郊外，早就錯過了黑帽兜的法官做出裁決很久了。

「你這個狡詐的殺人兇手！！！」

悲憤的樂師將整疊樂譜砸在冷冰冰的墓碑上，紙張飛濺像是泣血的百合花瓣。

他自己死了千千百百次，每一次不都又爬起來了？沒道理這傢伙就這麼永遠倒下了啊？

這樣逃避審判，太狡滑了！你還沒向世人證明，自己到底是個徹頭徹尾的瘋子，揮霍無度，連自己的生命都揮霍掉？還是純粹是個熱愛生命的神之寵兒，只有這純粹才夠資格配得起無上的才華？

太可笑了！這就是被兇手拋下的感覺嗎？薩列里緊握大衣下的小刀，後悔沒有在幾個月前就拿它刺進莫札特的心臟，這樣報章雜誌就會用浮誇斗大的字體寫著「私人恩怨？宮廷樂師長闖入莫札特家中行刺。」「働！神之才子病榻中遭昔日敵手刺死。」之類的戲劇化標題，向世人宣告他成功的復仇，而不是像現在這樣私底下謠傳著他根本沒做過的事。

明明他才是受害者，受害者才有安息的權利不是嗎？

即使他知道自己再也不可能安息了。

薩列里靜靜地跪在墓碑前，雙手撫過身上滿布的裂痕，抓撓著之間的補料。他這才發現每次被砸個粉碎之後，拿來修補的都是莫札特的音樂。

 

薩列里自此不再因莫札特的音樂而死，但也不再真正活著。

END.


End file.
